


And The Beat Got Sicker

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-War, pre-triple-changer Blitzwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing didn't go to clubs. It wasn't really his scene, but after meeting a small yellow bot, that might just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Beat Got Sicker

**Author's Note:**

> Beyonce’s new album inspires me in the best ways…
> 
> Since this is pre-war, there are no Decepticons and Autobots, just Cybertronians. Also, that means Blitzwing hasn’t been converted into a triple-changer by Blackarachnia yet, which is why he doesn’t change faces in this one.
> 
> Read it on tumblr [[here]](http://snivellussnep.tumblr.com/post/79842353715/).

Blitzwing didn’t go to clubs. It wasn’t really his scene, but somehow Starscream and Lugnut had convinced him to tag along. He was already unenthusiastic about the whole thing, but upon seeing that the place wasn’t a hole in the wall, but a high-scale establishment, his enthusiasm took another dive. He really wasn’t in the mood, but Starscream physically pushed him into the club, telling him to ‘take a load off and enjoy himself’.

It took a bit but Blitzwing did eventually relax enough to get a cube of high-grade at the bar. He leaned against it and stared out at all the other bots, spotting mechs and femmes that looked a little familiar, but no one that he’d go and dance with…

A flash of bright color caught his optic and he found himself searching it out. The bright color was actually yellow—a color he didn’t see often around where he lived—and the source of it was a small bot, much smaller than the rest of the gyrating frames that surrounded him.

And he _was_ surrounded. ‘Center of attention’ came to mind as Blitzwing watched several bots attempt to dance with him, only to have the small bot smile at them and shift away. He was clearly more comfortable dancing by himself, and the other bots were just as content to watch him.

Blitzwing didn’t even realize that he was completely focused on the small yellow bot until said bot caught his optic, pausing in his dancing before smiling, continuing to dance as they kept optic contact. It wasn’t until the bot actually beckoned him with a digit that Blitzwing set down his cube of high-grade and approached the dance floor.

Blitzwing was larger than a lot of the dancing bots, so it was easy to get to the yellow bot with everyone moving out of his way. The small bot turned to him and smiled, pressing close so Blitzwing could hear him over the pounding bass line.

"Saw you watching me. Figured you needed a little help coming over here."

Blitzwing could only listen as the bot kept talking, turning around and pressing his back to Blitzwing’s chassis (which surprisingly he could reach), dragging the back of his servo down Blitzwing’s chest plates.

"I don’t usually dance with others, but I liked the way you were looking at me. You got a name?"

Blitzwing put a servo on the bot’s waist and picked up on his rhythm, swaying as the other bot grinded against him.

"My name is Blitzwing." He finally said. The bot tipped his helm back to look at him, his optics bright and his smile wide.

"You’re big, got a cool name, _and_ you’ve got an accent? Be careful, you’re starting to seem like my type.” He teased, skimming his digits under Blitzwing’s chin. Blitzwing was getting more comfortable with everything so he decided to speak again.

"And your name would be?"

The bot smirked and pushed back against him harder than before, the feel of a hot frame against his crotch making Blitzwing quickly suck air into his vents.

"You can call me Bee. Most bots around here do."

Bee turned around, facing Blitzwing with a smirk as he put his servos on Blitzwing’s shoulders (probably because he couldn’t reach Blitzwing’s neck without help), once again getting as close to him as possible.

"So this is gonna sound like a line but, do you come here often?"

That actually got Blitzwing to smile a little and he grabbed Bee’s arms, using them to spin the other bot back around and crossing them over Bee’s chest plates, pulling his heated frame flush against his chassis.

"No," Blitzwing said, "but if you’re here a lot, that could change."

Bee smiled again, grinding slowly against Blitzwing as the song changed, his engine purring in time with the beat.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
